Such a cleaning and dental-care formulation in solid form is also known as a "cleaning wafer".
Toothbrushes are generally known means for cleaning teeth manually. For the cleaning procedure, an amount of toothpaste is usually applied, from a dispenser tube, directly to the brush and cleaning is carried out therewith. Cleaning means in the form of powders or in granular form are also known, these cleaning means sticking to the ends of the bristles, once the previously moistened toothbrush has been dipped therein, and being applied to the teeth by the toothbrush in this way.
Recently, sheet-like teeth-cleaning formulations in solid form, known as "dental-care wafers", which are intended to replace the function of toothpaste have been developed. Such wafers may be stored either as pre-cut individual formulations or as a sheet, preferably in the form of a roll. In any case, a satisfactory technical solution for the usage of these novel sheets or sheet sections, that is to say for the application thereof to the head of the toothbrush, have still not been found or made commercially available. This is because the person using these sheets or sheet sections has to avoid using his or her fingers for applying them to the toothbrush, because it is generally assumed that teeth cleaning is part of a daily body-care routine, in which case one's fingers, if not exactly wet, are at least moist, as a result of which the wafers partly dissolve and either stick to the fingers or disintegrate. There is thus an urgent need to develop a dispenser which is intended for the convenient and ergonomically favourable application of dental-care wafers and takes account of the practical requirements of simple and straightforward storage as well as the application of sheet-like dental-care formulations.